There are a variety of systems for capturing and transmitting images for viewing at a remote location. For example, such a remote viewing system typically includes a first visual detector or camera such as a Charged Coupled Device (CCD) array at a first end of the system. The detector captures an image of an object, converts the captured image into a first electrical signal, and transmits the signal to a second end of the system. A first converter at the second end of the system converts the transmitted signal into a viewable image for direct display or for projection onto a screen. If the remote viewing system is dual-ended, then it also includes a second detector at the second end of the system and a second converter at the first end of the system. The second detector captures an image of an object at the second end and converts the captured image into a second signal. The second converter converts the second signal into a viewable image. For example, a dual-ended video-conferencing system allows a person at the first end to see (and hear) a person at the second end and vice versa.
Unfortunately, such a remote viewing system often has one or more drawbacks. For example, converting the captured image into an electrical signal often distorts or corrupts the image. Furthermore, a color system typically reconstructs the image at the receiving end by combining red, green, and blue light from respective sources such as phosphors or laser diodes. This color combining may be inaccurate, and thus introduce color distortion into the reconstructed image. Moreover, visual detectors and electrical conversion circuits are often sensitive to temperature, electromagnetic fields, and other environmental disturbances. Although in many situations temperature compensation and electrical shielding can insulate the detectors and circuitry from these disturbances, such compensation and shielding often add significant expense to the viewing system.
Furthermore, devices for displaying images in a remote viewing system are often bulky or consume relatively large amounts of power, and are thus often unsuitable for use in head-mounted or other miniature applications.